Szablon:ZP
RiyenRuin Ashad zyskuje listę ofiar od Giemmy, rozgląda się po mieście, trafia do warsztatu rzemieślniczego, gdzie poznaje Salesha, zakaziańskiego płatnerza, który przedstawia mu swoje dzieła. Ashad pyta go o ofiarę, Salesh odpowiada, że za dużo nie wie, po czym mówi, żeby wpadł kiedyś coś kupić. W tym samym czasie Gein obserwuje Ashada. Toa wychodzi i idzie do kolejnego miejsca zabójstwa, gdzie znajduje trochę poszlak i rozmawia z przypadkowym Steltianinem (głupi, ledwo potrafi się wysłowić, gada bezokolicznikami), od którego dowiaduje się, że zabójca gustuje w mordowaniu Vortixx. Ashad dziękuje mu i odchodzi na rynek, gdzie przysiada na moment przy fontannie i zaczyna studiować listę, która po drugiej stronie zawiera mapę. Odkrywa, że morderstwa miały miejsce tylko w zachodniej części miasta, wschodnia pozostawała nietknięta morderstwami. Ashad postanawia zapolować na Łamignata tej nocy i po zachodzie słońca przybywa na dzielnicę rzemieślniczą, znajdującą się na zachodniej stronie, choć tuż przy centralnym rynku. Nasłuchuje, po jakimś czasie znajduje jakiś dźwięk, niedaleko jego pozycji. Przeskakując na dach obok, zauważa w oddali na ulicy biegnącą postać. Goni ją w miarę cicho przez dachy. Ostatecznie Łamignat zatrzymuje się, wspina na jakiś budynek i wchodzi do środka. Ashad podąża za nim, wpierw zatykając sobie czymś uszy, i powstrzymuje go przed zamordowaniem jakiejś Vortixx. Wywiązuje się walka, podczas której Łamignat znowu używa przedmiotu, którym ogłuszył go wcześniej, lecz tym razem efekt okazuje się osłabiony przez zatyczki Toa. Podczas starcia Ashad traci dwa sztylety i zostaje poważnie ranny, choć udaje mu się złamać rękę Łamignatowi. Morderca ucieka. Ashad zostaje opatrzony przez Vortixx, która zdradza mu, że jej przyjaciel, też Vortixx, także został niedawno zamordowany. Ashad zastanawia się nad tym, po czym dziękuje i odchodzi. Dostaje się do karczmy swojego przyjaciela, by znaleźć w niej barmana i Malkzacha, który popija napój, wyglądając niemrawo. Ashad zauważa, że trzyma jedną rękę pod stołem, a ta drga w nienaturalny sposób, jakby próbował on zatrzymać ją, lecz nie potrafił. Ashad opisuje swój dzień i ciężki stan, po czym po krótkiej rozmowie stwierdza, że pójdzie do Salesha po nową broń. Skakdi pyta się, skąd go zna, a ten odpowiada, że pomógł mu ze sprawą morderstw Łamignata. Po tych słowach oznajmia, że idzie na górę, bo jest zmęczony. Dodatkowo dodaje, żeby Malkzach nie upił się za bardzo, bo będzie hałasował, a mają obok siebie pokoje. Z dachu pobliskiego budynku obserwuje go Gein. W rzeczywistości Ashad nasłuchuje. Następnego dnia, nie słysząc podejrzanych dźwięków w nocy, podczas sprawdzania miasta w celu odnalezienia poszlak zostaje zaatakowany przez dwójkę Toa, Ognia i Grawitacji. Cudem udaje mu się powalić Toa Grawitacji i uciec przed Toa Ognia. Stwierdzając, że rany z poprzedniego dnia dawały mu się we znaki, postanawia nie kontynuować walki i odejść. Rozdział II: Rzeźba w kości Ashad gwizdnął, obserwując Palhas z góry. Miasto zdawało się oddychać, poruszać, słowem – żyć. Wykonał głęboki wdech, po czym szerokim krokiem podszedł do krawędzi dachu i zeskoczył. Odbijając się od ściany, zrobił salto w powietrzu i wylądował, opierając postawę o prawe ramię. Toa wyprostował się i wyszedł z ciemnej alejki na główną drogę. Poły jego przydługawej szaty wiły się za nogami, a szarość kurzu oplatała brązowe okrycie. Toa wyciągnął z kieszeni pergamin i rozwinął go. Giemma dał mu dzień wcześniej spis ostatnich ofiar Łamignata. Poza tą Vortixx, oczywiście, prychnął w myślach. Poza imionami, lista zawierała też miejsca, w których odnaleziono zwłoki ofiar. Ostatnia z nich została znaleziona nieopodal siedziby Giemmy, kilka uliczek dalej. Tam się właśnie udawał. Chowając pergamin z powrotem do kieszeni, Ashad przyspieszył kroku. Niedługo potem znalazł się przed wejściem do jakiegoś warsztatu. - Żadnych śladów – mruknął. Nic dziwnego. Według listy Giemmy zamordowany Matoranin został znaleziony sześć dni temu. Zdążyli posprzątać. Wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na warsztacie. Toa zamyślił się. Może miejscowi będą wiedzieć więcej. Z tą myślą wszedł do środka zakładu. ---- Gein mruknął, pogrążając się w zadumie. Zgarbił się i połączył palce dłoni, stukając nimi o siebie. Siedział na gładkim kamieniu, który budował swego rodzaju płot przy głównej drodze. Na plecach zawieszony miał kołczan, jego łuk leżał nieruchomo obok niego. Ulice były tłoczne jak zwykle. Vortixx ledwo dostrzegał budynki po drugiej stronie, zanikały w strumieniu przechodniów. Westchnął głęboko i wstał, a łuk schował do łubii, którą zarzucił sobie na plecy. Nic tu po nim, pomyślał. Zaczął iść spokojnym krokiem, wyrównując chód z resztą tłumu. Rozluźnił się i spojrzał ukradkiem, nie odwracając głowy, na warsztat, do którego przed chwilą wszedł Ashad. Nie opuszczał ani kroku, starał się oddychać regularnie. Nieważne, czy jego bijące serce zanikało w natłoku innych, czy jego krzyk zlewał się z tuzinami krzyków. Wolał być ostrożny, nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na choćby jedną nieprawidłowość, którą Ashad mógłby wychwycić w chmarze dźwięków. Nie był zachwycony tą nikłą swobodą. Z Toa to tak jest, westchnął w myślach. Podświadomie unikając mijanych przechodniów, Gein pogrążył się w zadumie. Najważniejsze pytanie jakie sobie stawiał, to dlaczego Ashad był jeszcze w mieście. Czyżby nie uzyskał potrzebnych informacji? Jeśli tak, to czemu szukał ich u Giemmy, lokalnego władcy? Gein zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że było coś o czym nie wiedział, dlatego postanowił czekać. Vortixx wyszedł z tłumu i przysiadł na pobliskiej ławce, jeśli tak mógł nazwać grubą dechę, podtrzymywaną dwoma głazami. Najemnik rozciągnął się i wyprostował. Przez lata bycia najemnikiem nauczył się, że w obserwacjach z ukrycia ważne są dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze: nie możesz pozwolić, by cel poznał twoją twarz i skojarzył ją z czymś niepokojącym. Jeśli będzie ją widział za często, zacznie nabierać podejrzeń, a to oznacza dodatkową ostrożność i więcej roboty. Po drugie: zmienianie pozycji jest kluczowe. Ci, którzy uważają, że podczas obserwacji nie można się wychylać i ruszać z miejsca, są w głębokim błędzie. W miejscu przepełnionym osobami, takim jak miasto, należy zachowywać się naturalnie, poruszać torem pozostałych, stać się jednym z nich. Gein odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na frontową ścianę warsztatu. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać. ---- Ashad mruknął z podziwem, obserwując wnętrze zakładu. Ściany przepełnione były wiszącymi na nich mieczami. Przy podłodze, na specjalnych stojakach, zawieszone były elementy zbroi. Toa przyjrzał się im. Zostały wykute srogo, ale z pewną dozą lekkości. Smukłe, łukowate kształty poprzedzały ostre zacięcia, formujące całokształt. Powierzchnia była wyryta delikatnie i precyzyjnie, a blask odbijającego się światła przeświadczał o zadbaniu. Miecze w żaden sposób nie różniły się od zbroi, również utrzymując podobną stylistykę kształtu. Ashad musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. - Podobają się? – dobiegł go głos. Najemnik odwrócił się w kierunku sporego, drewnianego blatu, za którym stał postawny Skakdi, odziany w brązowy, szmatławy kombinezon. Jego czoło przykrywała podniesiona do góry maska spawalnicza. - Są świetne – odpowiedział szczerze. - Ha! – Zakazianin zaśmiał się ciepło. – Od zawsze powtarzam, że rzemieślnictwo to forma sztuki. Spójrz na te kształty! Czyż nie obrazują swoją ostrością ciężaru wojny, a smukłością zwinnych ruchów ręki i miecza? A ta czystość. Nieskazitelność broni, która jeszcze nie zasmakowała we krwi. Ashad skrzywił głowę i spojrzał na bok, wpatrując się w niezliczoną ilość oręża na ścianie. - W rzeczy samej, masz rację. Skakdi zarechotał. - Jestem Salesh – przedstawił się. – A ty? - Ashad. - Powiedz mi, Ashad, interesuje cię coś z mojej kolekcji? – uśmiechnął się. - Nie w tej chwili. Jestem tu raczej w interesach. Gdy to powiedział, mina płatnerza zrzedła. Spojrzał podejrzliwie. Ashad wychwycił, że jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej i z jakiegoś powodu zaciskał pięści i otwierał je naprzemiennie. - Coś nie tak? - W jakich interesach? – mruknął Salesh. Tętno Zakazianina rosło. Najemnik zmrużył oczy, ostrożnie wsunął rękę do głębokiego rękawa, tak, żeby Skakdi nie widział, i odpiął uchwyt, który przyciskał nóż do materiału wewnątrz. Teraz broń utrzymywała się między usztywnionym nadgarstkiem, a środkiem przedramienia. Rękojeść opierała się o dłoń, a czubek ostrza delikatnie muskał mięsień, powodując nieprzyjemne, kłujące uczucie. - Dostałem listę od waszego kochanego władcy… – zaczął. W jednej chwili Salesh wyskoczył zza blatu i rzucił się na Ashada. W dłoniach ściskał oburęczny miecz. Toa szybko wysunął z rękawa sztylet i uskoczył w bok przed klingą. Głownia roztrzaskała deski, które tworzyły podłogę. Najemnik był pewien, że trochę zajmie mu wygramolenie miecza spomiędzy strzaskanego drewna. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak Skakdi szybko wyrwał ostrze z podłogi i machnął nim na bok, z zamiarem przecięcia Ashada na pół. Ten jednak schylił się i ciął wzdłuż ramienia rzemieślnika. Krew zaczęła wypływać powoli z cienkiej rany. Nim Salesh zdążył zareagować, Ashad wyskoczył i kopnął go z kolana w twarz. Skakdi odleciał w tył i uderzył o ścianę. - Uspokój się – sapnął Ashad. - Powiedz swojemu szefowi, że może mi naskoczyć, jeśli tylko potrafi oderwać się od ziemi – warknął Salesh, z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Giemma nie jest moim szefem – wyjaśnił. – Nie obchodzą mnie twoje osobiste porachunki z nim, nie w tej sprawie tu jestem. Skakdi spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Mimo to Ashad słyszał jak jego tętno spada. Uspokajał się. Po chwili Salesh wybuchnął śmiechem. - A to ci heca! – parsknął i wstał, opierając się o miecz. – Myślałem, że znowu przysłał jakiegoś przygłupa, by ściągnął ode mnie haracz. Arogancki ślimak. Więc, czego chcesz? - Arogancki, czy nie, wziąłem od niego robotę. Chodzi o— - Wiem o kogo chodzi. Głośno o tym w całym Palhas. Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Ostatnią ofiarę znaleziono przed twoim zakładem. Wszystko już sprzątnęli, ale zostawili mi chociaż ciebie. Widziałeś coś? - Ano widziałem – mruknął, bandażując ranę. – Było już późno, na ulicach pusto. Akurat zamykałem zakład i przez okno zobaczyłem koniec jego zabawy. Głupi Matoranin miał pecha. No ale czasem tak jest. Zanim zdążyłem coś zrobić, Łamignat zniknął. Ashad objął podbródek i usta dłonią, zamyślając się. Wątpił, żeby Salesh kłamał, zresztą mógł to łatwo potwierdzić. Nic tu po mnie, pomyślał. - Mhm, dzięki za pomoc. Wybacz rękę. - W porządku – zaśmiał się. – Wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś na rewanż. - Jasne. Ashad podniósł niedbale rękę w geście pożegnania, po czym wyszedł z warsztatu. ---- Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi jednym gwałtownym ruchem. Jego mieszkanie nie było za wielkie, ale starczyło mu w zupełności. Stół, krzesła, wygodny materac i okno. Czego chcieć więcej? Mężczyzna spojrzał na ścianę, na której wisiał ogrom przeróżnych noży. Pochwycił jednego z nich, zważył i obrócił w dłoni, po czym z niesmakiem odłożył na miejsce. Wziął drugiego, zakręcił wokół palców, lecz także odstawił. Gdy sięgnął po trzeciego, uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając spory zapas zębów. Strzał w dziesiątkę. Tego dzisiaj potrzebował. Wyglądnął za okno. Słońce już zachodziło, zbliżała się noc. Polowanie po ciemku? Czemu nie? Chowając nóż w pochwie przy pasie, podszedł do stolika i podniósł z niego białą maskę. Była dosyć szeroka u dołu, dopiero u góry zaczęła się zwężać, by dopasować się do kształtu twarzy. Od żuchwy, w punktach pod oczami, zaczynały się czarne wzory, które mknęły kwadratowym śladem ku górze, przecinając w pewnym momencie puste otwory na oczy. Nad nimi linie krzyżowały się i w odwróconych pozycjach kończyły na szczycie czoła. Patrząc z daleka, przypominało to ogniwa łańcucha. Mężczyzna nałożył ostrożnie maskę, delikatnie trzymając ją po bokach. Gdy poczuł chłodny metal na policzkach, puścił ją i wykrzywił kark, strzelając kręgami szyjnymi. Jego przydługawe ramię sięgnęło po matowy płaszcz, rzucony jak szmata na materac, i wniknęło w rękaw okrycia. Gdy już je ubrał, wziął jeszcze dwa inne noże, które mu pasowały, oraz kilka innych przedmiotów, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zdołał mu przeszkodzić. Wszystko to pakując pod płaszcz, Łamignat otworzył okno i wysunął przez nie głowę. Odetchnął głęboko chłodnym powietrzem Palhas. Uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Wspaniały dzień na zabawę. ---- Ashad wszedł powoli do karczmy. Słońce znikało za linią horyzontu i niebo powoli ogarniała ciemność. Rozejrzał się. Jego zakaziański przyjaciel stał za barem, czyszcząc blat starą szmatą. Nucił przy tym jakąś piosenkę, ruszając ramieniem w jej rytm. Na jego widok zaprzestał nucenia i wyprostował się. - Witaj, Ashad. Jak ci minął dzień? - Beznadziejnie. Zmarnowałem czas na szukaniu kogoś kto może wiedzieć coś więcej o Łamignacie. Nic, zero. Jakby nawet nie wiedzieli o kogo chodzi. - Rozumiem - mruknął Skakdi i wrócił do czyszczenia. - Chcesz coś do picia? - Nalej mi jednego - wskazał palcem, po czym przysiadł przy stole i zaczął rozmyślać. Karczmarz napełnił szybko kufel srebrzystym płynem, po czym podał go Toa. Najemnik chwycił naczynie i od razu łyknął. Skakdi odszedł od niego, najwidoczniej spieszyło mu się, by skończyć sprzątanie. Ashad odetchnął głęboko ze zmęczenia, rozluźniając mięśnie, i zerknął na listę od Giemmy. Zamyślił się, studiując każdą linijkę tekstu. Szukał jakiejś prawidłowości, powiązania między kolejnymi morderstwami. Odwrócił listę. Na drugiej stronie zawarta była mapa miasta z naniesionymi na nią numerami. Były to miejsca zabójstw ofiar, ponumerowanych na liście według tego samego klucza. Ashad zdążył już zapoznać się z normalną mapą Palhas, dzięki czemu z łatwością kojarzył zaznaczone punkty. Między innymi odnalazł warsztat Salesha, nieopodal którego został zamordowany Matoranin. Zlokalizował też karczmę, w której właśnie siedział. Spojrzał ponownie na listę. Mruknął przeciągle. Większość ofiar stanowili przedstawiciele rasy Vortixx, znalazło się tylko kilku Matoran i Steltian. A więc morderca gustuje w Vortixx, pomyślał. Obrócił stronę na mapę i przyjrzał się numerom, szukajac jakiegoś punktu wspólnego. Dostrzegł po chwili, że zabójstwa odbywały się zawsze w zachodniej części miasta, wschodnia część, którą pokazywała mapa, była pusta, pozbawiona numerów. Na wschodzie znajdowała się między innymi karczma jego przyjaciela. Zmrużył oczy, zaintrygowany. - Powiedz mi - zawołał do karczmarza. - Mieliście tu ostatnio jakieś morderstwa w okolicy? - Hm? - mruknął pytająco. - Nie, nie mieliśmy. Toa odetchnął głęboko. Wtem usłyszał czyjeś kroki ze strony schodów na piętro. Gdy spojrzał ukradkiem, dostrzegł Malkzacha, schodzącego na parter. Był ubrany w jakieś szmaty, zakrywające całe ciało poza odrażającą gębą. Dopiero teraz Ashad mu się przyjrzał i zobaczył ciężką szramę na lewym licu, przechodzącą obok białego oka. Mlaskał swoją szeroką żuchwą, a kły uderzały o siebie, zgrzytając charakterystycznie. - O, Malkzach - zawołał Skakdi. - Gdzie się wybierasz? - Idę załatwić tę sprawę w dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. - A, to. Dalej się upiera? - Troszeczkę - powiedział, będąc już przy wyjściu. - Żegnam. Gdy Malkzach już zniknął, Toa zwrócił się do karczmarza. - O co chodzi? - Ma jakieś interesy z pewnym Xiańskim kowalem. Podobno kuziennik nie chce zejść z ceny. Aż dziwne, że Malkzach go jeszcze nie zabił - parsknął. - Dlaczego? - Nie przepada za Vortixx, żeby nie powiedzieć, że nienawidzi. Podobno tę bliznę załatwił mu jakiś Xianin z Północnego Kontynentu. - Mhm - mruknął Ashad, po czym wstał. - Idę. - Dokąd? - Rozejrzę się jeszcze - skłamał. ---- Gein westchnął cicho i spojrzał w górę. Niebo zaczęło przyjmować bardziej granatową barwę i już gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec pojedyncze gwiazdy. Chwycił dwa noże w dłonie, żeby je tylko zająć. Nie podobało mu się to czekanie, aż Ashad zabije Ishgarna. Jakby nie mógł zająć się i Toa, i Skakdi. Ale Mahab wolał to załatwić w ten sposób. Zakręcił jednym nożem, podrzucił go delikatnie i chwycił spadającą broń za czubek ostrza, blokując metalową powierzchnię między dwoma palcami. Zakręcił nim jeszcze raz, po czym włożył do pochwy przy nodze. Drugi nóż kręcił się wokół palca wskazującego, który utrzymywał broń przez otwór w rękojeści. Gein po chwili schował i jego. Słysząc skrzypnięcie, spojrzał w dół. Siedział właśnie na dachu budynku, ulokowanego naprzeciwko karczmy, do której wszedł Ashad. Oczekiwał jego wyjścia, nieważne ile miałoby to trwać. Jednakże, zamiast Ashada, dostrzegł nieznanego mu mężczyznę, który włóczył przydługimi ramionami za nogami, które skręciły w prawo. Nieznajomy rozejrzał się jeszcze odruchowo, po czym przyspieszył kroku. Po chwili zniknął w oddali, za budynkami. Nagle usłyszał kolejny dźwięk. Wracając wzrokiem do karczmy, zobaczył swój cel. Toa przez chwilę stał przed wyjściem, ale po chwili odwrócił instynktownie głowę i ruszył w prawo. Z punktu widzenia Geina wyglądało to tak, jakby gonił tego poprzedniego. Vortixx poczekał chwilę, aż Ashad odejdzie, po czym podniósł się i nałożył łubię na plecy, przekładając ją przez kołczan. - Trzeba się temu przyjrzeć z bliska - powiedział do siebie cicho. ---- Ashad skupił się. Próbował chodzić jak najciszej, ale i tak jego własne kroki zagłuszały mu inne dźwięki. Na jego szczęście Malkzach poruszał się inaczej niż on, szedł szybszym, lekko zachwianym krokiem. To pewnie przez jego szczudłowate nogi, pomyślał Toa. Znalazł go. Odgłosy szybkich stąpnięć dobiegły go z lewej strony. Dawny pirat nie biegł, ale zdecydowanie się spieszył. Skręcił w pobliską uliczkę, próbując skrócić sobie drogę. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszy też kroki za sobą, ale uznał, że to tylko złudzenie. Wyszedł z uliczki i ruszył przed siebie. Kroki Malkzacha zaczynały zanikać. Albo zaczął iść wolniej, albo już na tyle się oddalił, że Ashad nie mógł go usłyszeć. Widząc skrzynie przy ścianie jednego budynku, Toa podbiegł do nich łukiem i skoczył na nie, wybijając się do góry. Łapiąc krawędź dachu, Ashad napiął mięśnie ramion i podciągnął się. Najemnik stanął na szczycie dachu i wytężył słuch. Delikatny szum wiatru wypełniał mu głowę. Jest, pomyślał. Po prawej stronie. Ledwo słysząc kroki pirata, Ashad zaczął biec, choć wciąż stąpał delikatnie, starając się nie tylko nie zagłuszać sobie innych dźwięków, ale też nie pozwolić, by Malkzach wiedział, że go goni. Odgłosy były głośniejsze. Zbliżał się. Rejestrując dźwięki po lewej stronie, Ashad skręcił w prawo, chcąc zajść go z boku. Słysząc, że Malkzach zwolnił, Toa też to uczynił i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Pirat stąpał powoli, a więc już szedł normalnym tempem. Cholera, pomyślał Ashad. Albo doszedł tam, gdzie chciał, albo go usłyszał. Tak czy inaczej, najemnik poruszał się spokojnie, zbliżając się do Malkzacha. Wyjrzał zza ścianę budynku i zobaczył go. Malkzach stał w miejscu i patrzył się w lewo. Trzymał coś w prawej dłoni, ale było zbyt ciemno, by Ashad mógł to coś dostrzec. Toa westchnął i skupił się. Malkzach oddychał spokojnie. Dobrze, więc mnie nie usłyszał, pomyślał najemnik. Czas interweniować. - Hej, Malkzach - zawołał, wychodząc z uliczki. - Wreszcie cię dogoniłem. Pirat był zdecydowanie zaskoczony jego obecnością. Ashad zauważył jak chowa trzymaną rzecz pod odzienie. Zmrużył oczy, dostrzegając ją na ułamek sekundy. - Czego chcesz? - mlasnął. - Chciałem tylko z tobą pogadać. O Łamignacie - powiedział luźnym tonem. - Ach tak? To świetnie, ale spieszy mi się. Pogadamy w karczmie, przy dobrym trunku, jak wrócę. Mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia. - Nie wątpię - prychnął Ashad. - Kogo tym razem? - Co? - Kogo tym razem zamierzasz zabić? Malkzach zmrużył oczy, po czym westchnął i zaczął się śmiać. - Po czym poznałeś? - Po kilku rzeczach. Po pierwsze, kształt. Masz dosyć długie ramiona. W przebraniu próbowałeś to zakryć garbieniem się, choć i tak znacznie się to wyróżniało. Po drugie, twoja niechęć do Giemmy i Vortixx. Większość ofiar stanowili przypadkowi Vortixx, a jedną z niedoszłych był sam Giemma. Po trzecie, miejsca zabójstw. Wszystkie morderstwa miały miejsce w zachodniej części miasta, we wschodniej zaś nie. Było kilka punktów wypadowych, z których mogłeś korzystać. Jedną z nich była karczma, w której obaj wynajęliśmy pokoje - mruknął, po czym wskazał palcem na dolną część ubioru Malkzacha. - Po czwarte, maska. W sumie, to już wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że to ty jesteś Łamignatem. Malkzach wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze byłem trochę arogancki - parsknął. - Stare wady pozostają. - Racja - potwierdził Ashad. - To co, zaczynamy? - Jasne. - Poczekaj, tylko założę maskę - zaśmiał się, sięgając po nią. - To niehonorowe, walczyć w niepełnym wyposażeniu. Ashad zmrużył jedno oko. Gdy Malkzach zakładał maskę, Toa podbiegł i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Pirat poleciał do tyłu, turlając się o ziemię. Używając swoich długich nóg, wygiął kostkę i odbił się, stając na jednej nodze. Maska pękła i odpadła w części, od lewego szczytu do lewego oczodołu. - Nie za bardzo przejmuję się honorem - uśmiechnął się Toa. - Masz rację, stare wady pozostają. Łamignat, mimo bólu, uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po długi nóż, skryty dotychczas w pochwie przy pasie. Według Ashada wyglądał bardziej jak krótka szabla. Najemnik dobył szybko parę ostrzy i zgarbił się, przyjmując postawę bojową. Brzdęk metalu uniósł się w eterze, gdy walczący zderzyli broń. Toa przyblokował nóż Malkzacha sztyletem, drugi zaś zakręcił w dłonie i próbował wbić przeciwnikowi pod żebra. Łamignat jednak odskoczył w lewo i kopnął Ashada w bok. Najemnik wygiął się, ale pozostał na nogach, gotowy do kontrataku. Zacisnął dłonie na rękojeściach i wymierzył dwa szybkie sztychy, celując w klatkę piersiową. Malkzach ciął niedbale w poziomej linii, ale najemnik schylił się, unikając ostrza. Łamignat uśmiechnął się i kopnął z całej siły. Ashad jednak zablokował kolano skrzyżowanymi ramionami i odepchnął nogę, sprawiając, że Malkzach stracił prawie równowagę. Łamignat syknął i machnął ostrzem w dół, ale Toa zablokował rękę przedramieniem. Używając wolnego ramienia, zamierzał wbić sztylet w brzuch Malkzacha, ale szczudłowate ramię przeciwnika skutecznie go powstrzymało, odrzucając na bok. Ashad przeturlał się po ziemi i podniósł, odbijając stopy od gruntu. Gdy uniósł głowę, dostrzegł biegnącego ku niemu pirata. Toa zamachał ostrzami w dłoni i również rzucił się do szarży. Gdy Malkzach przygotował się do cięcia, Ashad prześlizgnął się pod jego nogami i ciął na oślep. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc tryskającą krew. Opierając całą masę ciała na jednej nodze, zatrzymał ślizgające się ciało i wstał. Łamignat spojrzał na niego i splunął, po czym sięgnął do drugiej pochwy i wyciągnął normalnych już rozmiarów szablę. Ashad uśmiechnął się, co uczynił też Malkzach. Najwidoczniej rana, którą mu zadał, nie była dotkliwa, bo po chwili dawny pirat zaszarżował na niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Toa skupił się i wytworzył w obszarze podłoża, w którym znajdował się Łamignat, falę ultradźwięków, które zniszczyły grunt. Tracąc równowagę, Malkzach padł na ziemię. Ashad od razu rzucił się na niego, z ostrzami skierowanymi w dół, prosto na czaszkę i pierś Łamignata. Malkzach przeturlał się jednak, a najemnik napotkał na swojej drodze jedynie ziemię. Łamingat szybko wstał i ciął z prawej wzdłuż linii kostek. Ashad skoczył, unikając ataku, lecz po chwili jego twarz spotkała się z łokciem tej samej szczudłowatej ręki. Toa odleciał w bok, prawie łamiąc sobie kark przy upadku. Najemnik syknął, czując potężny ból w obszarze pleców i kolan. Mimo to wstał i zachęcił Malkzacha do kolejnego ataku gestem dłoni. Łamignat uśmiechnął się i z radością to wykonał. Ashad nachylił prawą stronę swojego ciała, po czym rzucił z całej siły sztylet. Malkzach odbił go, roztrzaskując przy tym ostrze, lecz dzięki temu Toa miał wystarczająco czasu, by wytworzyć wokół głowy przeciwnika silny szum, który uderzył w niego z ogromnym bólem. Nagle szum ustał, a Malkzach poczuł ciężar i gorąco w rejonie żeber. Gdy spojrzał w dół, dostrzegł rękojeść sztyletu, wystającą z jego ciała, i dłoń, która go ściskała. Ashad oddychał ciężko, wbijając ostrze głębiej. Łamignat wypluł z płuc powietrze w niemym jęku. Próbując jeszcze się ratować, Malkzach uniósł oba ramiona i ciął w dół, z zamiarem dekapitacji przeciwnika. Ten jednak sięgnął po dodatkowy nóż i w odpowiednim momencie machnął niedbale w bok. Krew spłynęła na maskę Ashada, a ucięte dłonie, wraz z bronią, powędrowały gdzieś za jego plecy. Malkzach już nawet nie miał ochoty krzyczeć z bólu. Wykorzystując dodatkową broń, Toa wbił nóż w pierś przeciwnika. Czubek ostrza wyszedł przez bark, jak wulkan, z którego wylała krew. Malkzach oddychał ciężko, łapiąc wszelkie powietrze, jakie jeszcze mógł pochwycić płucami. Cała masa jego cielska padła na Ashada, którego oddech również stał się gwałtowniejszy. - I co, cwaniaczku? - zaśmiał się Malkzach, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak parskliwy jęk. - Pójdziesz odebrać za mnie kasę od razu, czy może zdążysz sobie jeszcze pospać? - Chętnie bym sobie pospał. Zmęczyłeś mnie. Malkzach parsknął. - To dobrze. Głupio by mi było umrzeć, kompletnie zmiażdżonym przez przeciwnika. - To cię pociesza? I tak umrzesz. - Heh, trochę. Bawi mnie też twoja naiwność. - To znaczy? - Szczerze wątpię, żeby Giemma zapłacił ci za zabicie mnie - westchnął. - W końcu pracowałem dla niego, zanim obiłem mu mordę. - Jak to, pracowałeś? - Aha. Wiesz, na początku zabijanie tych wszystkich przypadkowych mieszkańców było tylko zleceniem od niego. - Giemma zlecił ci zabijanie mieszkańców jego miasta? - A i owszem. Chciał wywołać w nich uczucie przerażenia, niepewności. W skrócie, kontrolowany chaos. W takiej sytuacji nikt nie zastanawiałby się nad jego obaleniem, każdy wolałby dbać o siebie. Trochę to głupie, ale podziałało. - Więc dlaczego go zaatakowałeś? - Nigdy za nim nie przepadałem. Wiesz, zabijając bezkarnie tyle osób, brocząc dłonie w krwi. Poczułem się wolny, niespętany przez nikogo. W końcu straciłem do niego cierpliwość. - Rozumiem. Malkzach splunął krwią. - No, a teraz mnie zostaw. Wypadałoby już umrzeć - parsknął. - Powodzenia z Giemmą. I Ishgarnem. - Dzięki. Mówiąc to, Ashad przekręcił ostrza, rozrywając mięso Malkzacha. Przez chwilę Łamignat trząsł się konwulsyjnie, ale ostatecznie przestał, a jego kończyny zaczęły bezwładnie zwisać. Pod naporem zwłok, klingi odłamały się od rękojeści. Najemnik syknął i odrzucił truchło na bok. Toa spojrzał na martwego Malkzacha. Jego białe ślepia spoglądały martwo w niebo. Ashad westchnął, nachylił się i zamknął mu oczy. - A teraz... - warknął. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. ---- Giemma spoglądał przez ogromne okno. Nerwowo wierzgał palcami każdej z czterech rąk. Czuł, jakby stało się coś, czego nie przewidział. Noc zapanowała już całkowicie w Palhas. Budynki były ledwo zarysowane na tle czarnych ulic. Giemma westchnął głośno, brzmiało to trochę jak rechot ropuchy. - Witaj, ślimaku - usłyszał czyiś głos. - Kto śmie mnie tak nazywać?! - warknął. Przed oczami zobaczył Ashada. Patrzył na niego gniewnie. - Toa? Co ty tutaj robisz, jak tu wszedłeś? - jęknął Giemma. - Normalnie, drzwiami. Przyszedłem wyrównać rachunki. Mówiąc to, rzucił przed niego dłonie Malkzacha. Giemma rozszerzył oczy, domyślając się, do kogo należą. - Zabiłeś go? - Tak - mruknął Ashad. - Przyszedłem po zapłatę. - Nie mogłeś poczekać z tym do rana? - Nie, nie mogłem. Giemma syknął. - Arogancki jak zawsze. - Ale skuteczny. - Jasne, jasne - machnął ręką. - Twoja zapłata. Podejdź tu. Toa zmrużył oczy, ale wykonał rozkaz. Powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do Giemmy. Władca Palhas trzymał sakwę z widgetami w górnej prawej ręce, lewą górną zaciskał i rozluźniał w monotonnej sekwencji, a obie dolne trzymał za plecami. Gdy Ashad podszedł i wystawił rękę po sakiewkę, Giemma machnął zaskakująco szybko, jak na istotę jego rozmiarów, i ciął nożem, trzymanym w lewej, dolnej dłoni. Najemnik zablokował jednak rękę swoim przedramieniem i zanim Giemma mógł zareagować wysunął z rękawa sztylet i uciął władcy Palhas dłoń. Giemma ryknął dziko i padł na kolana, chwytając się za krwawiącego kikuta. Ashad podniósł opuszczoną sakwę i spojrzał na Giemme, który zdążył już owinąć ranę jakąś szmatą. - Następnym razem bardziej się postaraj - powiedział niedbale, jakby próbował brzmieć groźnie. - Masz jeszcze trzy podejścia. - Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho - warknął Giemma, zaciskając zęby. - Pewnie masz rację. Ale warto spróbować - wzruszył ramionami. - Dzięki za zapłatę. A, i jeszcze jedno. Nie próbuj mnie więcej oszukiwać. Nie lubię tego. Mówiąc to, Ashad skierował się do drzwi. Giemma przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegł powalonych strażników, leżących przy ścianie. Chwilę potem wrota zamknęły się, zostawiając rannego władcę Palhas samego.